Connected Destiny
by Hikiro Hikaru
Summary: This girl was a normal girl on Earth who liked Kingdom Hearts. All she expected out of it was a great game, but she got much more. No pairing yet. DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

I'm rewriting my stories. I've been wanting to add more. Well, I don't own anything besides my OCs.

* * *

"Bye, Destiny!" My friend said over the phone.

"Bye, Jen! See you Monday." I said hanging up the phone. I sat down on my bed and turned on my PS2. It booted up and went to the title screen of Kingdom Hearts 2. I clicked load and then clicked on my game. My parents and older sisters were out of town that night, which meant I was home alone tonight. Yes!!

AS I began playing the game, I heard a strange humming noise coming from outside. I quickly pressed pause and made my way over to the window.

Just as I was about to pull back the blue curtains, I heard a knock on the front door.

I slipped on my black flip flops, slowly ran **(A/N Is that even possible?) **downstairs and to the front door. I felt a chill go down my spine as I touched the doorknob. The feeling that something horrible would happen was lurking right inside my head. I opened the door to see:

Darkness.

And not just ordinary darkness, this darkness felt…..alive.

I could faintly make out a figure in the shadow. Whoever, or whatever, it was, was walking towards me.

I heard a creak in the kitchen behind me, and quickly turned around, but not quick enough. Someone covered my mouth with a gloved hand. All shouts for help were muffled by the thick black fabric.

The person who was outside, now was behind me hit me and I blacked out.


	2. Author's note

Sorry People,

I keep all of my stories in notebooks and we are in the process of moving,.

I lost the notebook that had this story in it. I'll keep looking for it but for now I'm putting this story on hold

Lunarex


	3. Chapter 1

Lunarex:YAY!! I finally found my notebook.

Destiny: *whispers* It was in her bookshelf.

Lunarex: No, it was in the bottom of one my boxes. You don't know the whole story so shut it!!!*Throws pie at Destiny*

Destiny: *dodges* You know you have very bad aim. And did you just happen to have a pie in your pocket?

Lunarex: Yes.

Sora: *comes running in with a splattered pie on his face*

Lunarex: *becomes dark* SORA!!!!WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY PIE!!!!

Destiny: You're the one that threw it!!!!

Lunarex: ........What just happened?

Destiny: wow. Just......wow

Lunarex: Shut up!!!! Will someone just do the disclaimer?

Sora: fine *takes finger and begins eating the pie off his face* Yummy. Mood Swing AKA Lunarex does not own anything related to Kingdom Hearts besides Destiny, a copy of Kingdom Hearts, the plot of this story, and all of the other stories she's written.

Lunarex: good......now please STOP EATING MY PIE!!!!!! Enjoy the story!

Destiny: Oh, help me now.

Lunarex: Thank you BraidedTissues, SoulNinjas, Beth, Rexa13, and Xynlake the fourteenth member for reveiwing! Hehe a little late.

* * *

~??? POV~

The blue haired man with an X in between his eyes, threw a girl in the cell with me.

She looked about my age. She had light brown hair that was strait and went down to her shoulders. She was also wearing a silver beret that was on the verge of falling off her head. She was wearing black cargo pants, a plain silver hoodie with black stars on the bottom edge, and purple flip flops. She also had a black wristband that matched her hoodie on and a necklace that had a crystal and a key on it.

I walked over to her and tried to wake her up. Failing, I turned to the blue dude.

"What are you going to do with us?" I asked.

"You're the fire that feeds Sora's anger." He said then walking away.

"No! Sora's in danger because of me."

The girl shifted and groaned behind me. I turned around and heard her slowly say, "He's not." She said it as if she were about to decide against telling me. She looked up at me with her cerulean eyes as she leaned against the back wall. So I walked over to her and asked her a question.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

~Original POV~

"He's ok." I whispered reluctantly but knowing I had to tell her. _This is a dream. It has to be a dream, right?_ I thought, trying to get a gap on reality.

"Who're you?" she asked.

"Destiny, you?"

"Kairi."

"…….."

"How did you know about Sora?"

"Uhh, hunch?" I noticed that Pluto was also here when he began licking my hand. Then he began barking. I looked over and saw the dark portal with Namine in it. She talked to Kairi into coming with her. Kairi helped me up and we walked through.

* * *

I ran down the ramp behind Namine and Kairi. I was running behind them and I still couldn't believe they ran like that. I saw Namine disappear and reappear. I tried my best not to run into them when they stopped.

"Namine, there you are." The freaky blue dude said.

"Namine?" Kairi questioned.

"Kairi, Destiny. I'm afraid leaving is not an option." Saix said as he held out his hand. "I'll take you to see Sora." Kairi just stepped back and I just glared at him. "You don't want that?"

"I do, more than anything….but not with you around." Kairi and Namine got into a fighting stance.

"If I had a heart, this would be where I would die of laughter. What about you, Destiny?" Saix said, I heard a cling and he turned around. I saw Saix's berserkers fall to Riku's blade.

"You! Didn't Roxas take care of you?" Saix said angrily.

Then Namine said, "You can take it from here, Riku."

"Riku?" Kairi looked at him expectantly. I watched Saix leave and the two reunite. Kairi pulled down Riku's hood to reveal Ansem.

I blinked and felt someone put their hand over my mouth. I elbowed my attacker in the stomach and they let go. I quickly ran over to Kairi and Riku. I turned around to see Saix leave again and hoping he wouldn't come back this time.

* * *

As the three of us entered the big room, (I forgot what it is called) I heard people talking. I looked across the open space to see Saix standing there looking in-between the floor and me. I ran to the edge to see Sora piled under heartless. I heard Kairi yell "Sora!!" from behind me. I saw heartles jump on her. I ran back and kicked the heartless off of her and helped her up. We were then surrounded by heartless.

In a few moments, Riku came to our aid. He handed Kairi her keyblade and looked at me, but I just said, "I'm fine." Then Kairi said, "This time….I'll fight. You know Sora's completely hopeless without us." And ran off and began fighting heartless. Riku called his keyblade and followed her. I also followed them both as I kicked heartless out of the way.

* * *

K, I'm done!!! Bye!! R&R


	4. Chapter 2

Lunarex: Yes Finally typed it up!!

DEstiny: Slacker.

Lunarex: Am Not!

Destiny: are too.

Lunarex:Well I guess I am, But that still doesn't give you the right to call me names!!! *Starts crying*

Destiny: Whatever (Lunarex Is having an emotional breakdown) The plot and me are owned by Lunarex, Which is illegal because slavery is wrong.

Lunarex: (recovered) Just finish the dislamer.

Destiny: *sigh* Lunarex does not own Kingdom Hearts or anything related.

Axel: If she did, I would already been attacked by her friend, YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!!

Lunarex: Enjoy! (It's kinda sucky, So sue me I've been sick for 2 days.)

* * *

I followed the two/thirds of the island trio across the balcony. Every so often I would punch and kick a heartless near me. I saw Xigbar enter and shoot the heartless around Sora. They then began fighting each other. I wanted to throw my shoe at Xigbar because he was so hard to beat in the game. But chances are that that plan will come back to bite my in the butt. So I continued fighting the heartless and soon regretted wearing flip flops.

After a few minutes, Sora defeated Xigbar. Then Sora ran out of the room downstairs and re-entered on the balcony. When he did, we finished the last of the heartless. He ran over to talk to Kairi. I was too far away to hear their conversation so I closed my eyes.

_I wonder what time it is. My parents said they would get home really late. _My thought process was interrupted by footsteps. I opened my eyes to see Riku/Ansem walking over. I had guessed Sora hadn't noticed his friend's return. He opened a portal and said, "Let's go."

I shook my head, "Why do you keep running? The problem's not going to just disappear. You have to take charge. So what if Sora hates who you _look _like? You're still you on the inside!!!" I finished, proud of my bold speech.

He took in what I said. "But—"

I cut him off, "No buts, get over there and make things right!" I turned him around and pushed him towards the other two. I turned around once again and closed my eyes. This time I didn't think and just enjoyed the silence.

My peaceful silence was interrupted once again after a few minutes,

"Who're you?"

I opened my eyes slowly to see the three main characters standing in front of me. Sora had been the one to ask the question.

"Destiny." I said bluntly and shut my eyes again.

"Oh, ok. How did you get here?"

I opened my mouth to explain, but was cut off by Kairi. "She was thrown in the same cell as me earlier."

I opened both of my eyes again. "I was kidnapped by the Organization, and no I do not know why."

"Ok, good enough for us."

"So now all we have to defeat are Saix puppy, Mr. Gambler, and uh Mansex."

The trio just looked at my funny. I mentally reminded myself that I wasn't in a fanfic and they had a clue as to what I was talking about** (A/N the Irony…..)** and corrected myself. "Saix, Luxord and Xemnas."

"Oh."

While we were walking out of the room I was grabbed from behind. My attacker covered my mouth with a smelly cloth and wrapped an arm around me. A few seconds later I passed out.

**……….poke……….poke……….Poke……….POKE!**

I opened my eyes to find that I was at the Alter of Naught. My hands were tied in front of me by a dark rope that looked like darkness. (I think it was too)

"Ah Destiny, I am happy you could join me." I heard Xemnas voice from behind me.

I turned around and harshly said, "You're not happy, you can't feel!" Now don't go and think I have something against nobodies, because I don't, but being that I was kidnapped, thrown in a cell, kidnapped AGAIN, and fighting heartless for the first time in less than six hours—and to add I was in a bad mood earlier at school—made my a little annoyed with Xemnas right now. (**A/N Notice how she didn't say 'sucked into a video game. ha-ha) **

"True, but we remembered what it was like to have hearts, and using you, Kingdom Hearts will be complete!"

"Using me how?"

"You are a special person. Since you are Sora's sister, you have special powers only someone who is close to the keyblade master can have."

"Um sorry to burst your bubble, 2 things, 1: I don't have a brother, and 2: I JUST MET SORA!!!!!"

He just chuckled, which just creeped me out a little. "Sure you do, Haven't you ever felt close to Sora when you thought you never even met him before."

I thought about it._ Well, I guess, yeah. In GameStop I was kinda drawn to the first game._

I countered, "That still doesn't prove anything." He started walking towards me. I was about to step back but I realized I was already on the edge. When he was right next to me, he grabbed my right wrist and pushed my sleeve up. He put his hand on my wrist and it began to burn. I tried to squirm out of it but no luck. After a few seconds the burning ceased and Xemnas said, "This mark will only show up on the skin of the relatives of the keyblade master."

He lifted his hand and revealed what he had burned into my skin. There, as I stared down at it, was a black nobody sign mixed with a heartless sign. I looked up angry. "What'd you do that for?"

"You did not believe me."

"So that doesn't give you the right to give me a TATTOO!!"

"Fool." He started to walk back to where he had been standing before, "That had always been there, and I just made it visible."

I opened my mouth to reply but I was cut off by a stream of light shooting up towards Kingdom Hearts. I turned back to Xemnas. "What powers?"

He chuckled again, "If this plan to attain Kingdom Hearts fails, we have a plan B. One of your many powers is to give a certain amount of nobody's hearts."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"But how would you be able to get hearts if you fade back into nothing when Sora defeats you like he did the rest of your Organization?"

"We have _ways_. DO you really think that we would simply fade like that from fighting an over confident little boy."

"Excuse me that am my brother you're talking about."

"Ha a few minutes ago you didn't believe me."

I looked down at my wrist. "Well I do now." I noticed the beam beginning to get out of control. "Hey um, If I were you and actually CARED about Kingdom Hearts, I would probably stop that machine.

"Humph." He looked up at Kingdom Hearts, and exited through a Corridor of Darkness, leaving me alone on the quiet balcony.

I quietly sighed and walked over to the other side of the balcony, closer to Kingdom Hearts. I leaned on the ledge and looked up at it. I sighed again and said, "Why is everyone so anxious to get to you?" I jumped up in attention when I heard shouting. I looked down and saw a bright light. The light flung me back like I was a rag doll. Once it cleared I noticed Xemnas was back.

He walked over to me, grabbed my hood and lifted me to my feet. Actually it was a few feet off the ground. He looked at Kingdom Hearts and then at me and said, "It's time for Plan B."

Sora's POV

After Riku took off his blindfold, I got to thinking. _That guy, Xemnas, said that destiny was my sister. How…Exactly? But I think the only one's who could tell us that would be Ansem the Wise and whoever took her to another world. All I know right now is we have to save her. From what Ansem said, she can give hearts to the nobodies. This means she could give Xemnas a heart. I also want to know what she's like and anything else. After all if she is my twin sister and twins need to know at least something about each other. *sigh*_

Riku's POV

I looked over at Sora. His eyebrows were scrunched up and it looked like he was thinking hard. _That's a first._ I thought, _Just kidding, I bet Sora's really worried about her. Destiny, I think that's it. I would too if I found out I had a twin. Still there was something strange about that girl when I met her. Not the bad strange but the good kind of strange. _

* * *

_BYe~~!! ^^_


End file.
